beepediafandomcom_fi-20200215-history
B14:n tarina (UNCENCORED VERSION; NSFW, K-18)
Eräänä iltapäivänä B14 oli vasta heräämäisillään valvottuaan lähes koko yön. Yhtäkkiä hänen makuuhuoneensa ovi potkaistiin auki voimaa säästelemättä. B14 pomppasi pystyyn ja huusi: "Saatanan amatöörit! Ettekö osaa edes avata ovea?!" Sitten häneen osui. Ovella oli kaksi SUPOn agenttia, jotka laukaisivat nukutuspiikin Been kankkuun. Agentit, nimiltään Kitru ja Möyhölä, olivat erikoistuneet kierrelaukauksiin ja seurasivat ilmeettöminä Been velttoa romahdusta. Been vaivuttua uneen agentit käärivät hänet maton sisään ja veivät rullan mustan virka-autonsa takapenkille. Sitten he kaahasivat renkaat kirskuen halki Valkeakosken; ja virka-auton CD-soitin soitti Indicaa ihan vitun kovaa. B14 alkoi heräillä kuulusteluhuoneen tuolilla. Hänen olonsa oli todella kurja ja hatara, ja hänen päässään soi jostain syystä jokin pilpatuspoppikappale, jossa varoitettiin kaatumasta valoissa tai muuta vastaavaa. Yhtäkkiä B14:n kasvoja kohti suunnattiin kirkkaat lamput, ja agentit astelivat hänen eteensä. "No niin", Bee sanoi ennen kuin kumpikaan agenteista ehti avata suutansakaan, "mistähän helvetin typerästä tempauksesta nyt on kyse?" Agentti Möyhölä tarttui Beetä kaulasta ja rääkyi: "Missä olitte torstaina 24. kesäkuuta 2004?!" "Mikäli demokratian ja sen lempilapsen byrokratian edustajia kiinnostaa, niin voin ilmoittaa olleeni kotonani, kuten yleensäkin", B14 tuhahti. "ÄLÄ SELITÄ! Onko sinulla alibia?!" jatkoi agentti Kitru. "Minun ei tarvitse esittää alibeja tuollaisille n00beille", B14 lausui koppavana. Kitrun rannekello piippasi. Agentin kasvoille lehahti pinkki värisävy ja hän sanoi: "Vaimo sieltä pimputtelee... Lupasi ilmoittaa kun on kaalikeitto valmiina. Että minäpä sitten... ööh... vähän niinkun lähden tästä, että... Heippa vaan." Kitrun poistuessa Möyhölä kirkasti lamppuja entisestään ja jatkoi kyselyä: "No niin, minä en pidä sinusta etkä sinä pidä minusta, mutta meidän on jatkettava. MISSÄ ON PAKOAUTONNE?!" B14 vastasi ilkkuvaan sävyyn: "Ja mistähän te, humoraalinen pumpernikkelimäinen mellotroni, olette saanut päähänne, että minulla olisi ajokortti? ROFL fail, troll takes it all!" Möyhölä oli menettämässä hermonsa: "Hyvä on! Jos tunnustatte nyt, niin pääsette neljäsosan lyhyemmällä tuomiolla!" "Yrität vedättää minua tunnustuksiin? Huono trolli on huono", vastasi B14. "Nyt, jumalauta, lakkaat sekoittamasta minua noilla trooleilla ja meloneilla ja kuuntelet!" Möyhölä karjui, veti henkeä ja jatkoi: "Oletko sinä... ASCHEN, TASCHEN, KOSCHEN, PASCHEN!!! Yhhyhhyyrgh! AArrrgghh, auta hyvä mies, sydän pettäähh... Glööh.. ghhh..." Möyhölä otti viimeisillä voimillaan puhelimensa ja sanoi siihen: "Koodi 47." B14 katsoi tyynen rauhallisesti vierestä kuolevaa miestä ja lausahti sitten: "Justice is best served cold." Miehen tuuperruttua maahan B14 nousi tuolilta, sammutti valot ja ryhtyi suoristamaan takkiaan saaden huomata, ettei hänellä ollut päällään muuta kuin ryvettynyt pyjama. Hän kohautti olkapäitään, potkaisi ilkikurisesti kuolleen miehen ruumista ja otti sitten jalat alleen suunnaten ulos huoneen ovesta. B14 saapui öiselle kadulle, jota valaisivat vain himmeät katulamput. Hän oli kuulevinaan ääniä takaansa ja nopeutti askellustaan. Kun hän varmistui äänien aitoudesta, hän yllättäen kääntyi 180 astetta ympäri ja karjaisi: "ZA WARUDO! Toki wo tomare!" Hetken oli täysin hiljaista, mutta häntä seurannut henkilö alkoikin nauraa ja asteli eteenpäin. "Muda to ittenda RO!" B14 huusi ja kiskaisi povitaskustaan esiin SUPOn päämajasta varastamiansa heittoveitsiä ja paiskasi ne kohti takaansa tulevaa henkilöä. Vastustaja pomppasi ilmaan ja laskeutui Been selän taakse. "Yare yare daze", B14 lausahti ja singahti yllättäen ylöspäin näkymättömiin, kunnes taivaista alkoi kuulua pahaenteistä jyrinää B14:n laskeutuessa valtavan tiejyrän päällä kohti vastustajaansa. Vastustaja väisti viime tipassa, mutta sinkoutui paineaallosta viereisen rakennuksen seinää vasten, jolloin B14 päätti katsoa kuka tuo henkilö oli. B14 asteli kohti vastustajaansa, joka röhnötti maassa seinää vasten liikkumattomana ja hätkähtäneenä, mutta nauravana. "Yare yare daze. I always thought it might be you behind all of this", hän lausahti samalla kun katseli häntä mulkoilevaa vastustajaansa. "Ja sinähän et minua selätä, senkin kurja ketkuileva narsisti! Sinä ja englanninkieliset ihmelatteutesi!" huusi Luoma, nauroi päälle mitä likaisinta räkänaurua ja ponkaisi ihmeenkin keveästi ylös. center Ja se oli Luoman ruman tarun loppu. Mutta mikä oli tarinan opetus? Tarinan opetushan oli tietysti: Älä helvetin vitussa mene vittuilemaan ylivalvojalle, jos arvostat henkikultaasi! The End